


Punishment

by darkotter



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Military, Bondage, Bondage and Discipline, Kink Meme, M/M, Military
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-01
Updated: 2012-05-01
Packaged: 2017-11-04 15:45:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/395494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkotter/pseuds/darkotter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lieutenant Kanda Yuu is a good soldier, but he doesn't pay much attention to authority. After getting into yet another fight with a silver haired Captain, he is sent to his commanding officer to be dealt with. PWP TykiKanda, with mentions of CrossAllen & TykiAllen.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Punishment

**Author's Note:**

> This is the first time posting here, but I thought I would post this here. This is also posted on my FF.net account.
> 
> This was a D.Gray-Man Kink Meme Fill for the D.Gray-Man Kink Meme on LJ. The prompt was very simple: TykiKanda, Military. I enjoy strange Kink Meme fills. If you don't enjoy boot-lickery, bondage, and just all around basic kink, don't read it. So, I have warned you. ♥

"As much as I— _enjoy—_ your company, Lieutenant, I do not understand why I was yet again told to deal with your, er...behavior...towards the other officers," the man said, dark features barely hiding a smirk. Yet again, he was going to be able to 'punish' this man. He thought that after so many 'punishment' sessions, the Lieutenant would learn not to pick fights, but he always ended up here. In front of the Major.

"...He was asking for it, that little brat," the Japanese Lieutenant said under his breath, scowling like only he could. And it was beautiful.

"He's a Captain, Lieutenant Kanda..." Tyki said in a smooth voice, arms crossed, one slender hand wrapped around the handle of his beloved riding crop. It switched at his side, lightly tapping at his hip. He was dying to use it. He always favored it, with it's leather covered handle, and the little leather tassels. They always left such beautiful star bursts on pale skin.

"He's a fucking annoying brat, that's what he is!" Kanda spat out, visibly fuming, venting out his anger. Tyki could still see the tall-tale signs of the fight that he had gotten into with the Captain under General Cross's charge. His usual flawless hair was messed up and the hair-tie was no where to be found. If Tyki had his way, Kanda would  _never_  wear that little piece of elastic. The Major enjoyed how those long locks looked cascading down over ivory skin. His uniform wasn't in the best shape either.

"He's a Captain," Tyki repeated, starting to pace in front of Kanda, crop still switching at his side. He knew that Kanda would be following his every motion. Tyki knew that Kanda would be waiting. Because Tyki knew that Kanda knew what was coming. "And you annoyed General Cross."

"That bastard? Do you think I  _care_  if I annoy him? Do I look like I care?" Tyki looked into his face, and could tell that he didn't care one bit.

"Yet again, I am amazed with how you have gotten this far, with that mouth of yours," the elder said, finally stopping in front of the trouble-making lieutenant. He looked down his nose at the Japanese man, who glared back him defiantly. Goodness, he never learned did he? Maybe he would have to be a little stricter this time. He would have to beat the man into line, of course. It was hard, but oh so enjoyable.

Kanda chose not to answer, biting down a retort that would probably get him some more punishment, when Tyki finally reached that point. The man finally stopped twitching his crop, letting his arms fall to his sides instead of across his chest. Kanda unintentionally took a step away from the man, and it made him smirk. "Get back into place, Kanda. I don't think that I said you were free to move..." his voice was quiet, commanding, and Kanda did as he said. Out of habit maybe, or just didn't feel like arguing at this point in time, Tyki couldn't really tell.

To Tyki, it didn't really matter. He just loved it when Kanda followed his orders, especially in a situation such as this. When he had the beautiful man alone, to 'punish' to his heart's desire. Because Kanda really was beautiful. He was like a porcelain doll. A very hard porcelain doll. And it was so fun to try and break that doll.

"... _Sir_ , I don't see how it was my fault. The little brat started it. He always does! That little punk just throws that smile around, and it just makes me sick," Kanda growled, eyes flickering down to the ground as Tyki's eyebrows raised.

"General Cross said to me, and I quote, 'Handle that Japanese brat of yours, he's messing with my brat'."

"So? Even General Cross calls him a brat! I don't see what exactly is the big fucking deal. That cheeky little bastard...And how exactly is he a captain and I'm not? I fucking don't understand that bit," Kanda vented, now staring straight into Tyki's eyes. It made Tyki tingle, he loved it when Kanda did that.

"For one, Allen Walker has a little bit more respect for commanding officers than you do," Tyki pointed out. The crop started to switch at his side again, and the man could see Kanda's dark eyes follow it for a moment or so, distracted by the motion. "And two, Allen Walker is General Cross's charge, so he is entitled to call him whatever he likes. You, on the other hand, can not. Especially since Allen Walker outranks you."

"Which pisses me—" Kanda's retort was cut short as Tyki snapped the riding cross across his lips. He was careful to not damage them in any way, watching how much strength he put into the small slap. It wouldn't hurt. It was just enough to shut the man up—and it worked rather well. He slid it up Kanda's cheek slowly, then under his chin. The officer didn't move, didn't speak. His eyes blazed with anger and annoyance, like he was too good for punishment, or 'punishment', because it was Tyki. He tipped the young man's chin up with the tip of his crop.

"You need to learn manners, Lieutenant Kanda," Tyki said. "And you need to learn how to listen to authority." The tip of his crop had left the underside of Kanda's chin, and had slid down his slender neck. It moved down, slowly and steadily, his chest. And Tyki was sure he had gotten a shudder from that action.

He dropped his arm. Kanda breathed out a controlled breath, that Tyki supposed the young man had been holding the whole time the crop had been moving. "We're going to start a little different this time," he told the younger, "since that apparently has no—affect—on you."

Was that fear in Kanda's eyes? Tyki couldn't be sure, because it disappeared as quickly as it had come. "Yes  _sir_ ," the Lieutenant said, forcing it through his teeth. Tyki smirked. He could tell Kanda was fit to burst. The Major was sure that a million and one retorts and threats and complaints were fighting to escape the Asian man's lips, but he kept them tightly pursed.

"Take off your jacket," Tyki ordered, holding his crop under one arm. Kanda's eyes narrowed.

"Why?" he asked. "What if I don't  _want_  to take off my jacket? I like this jacket..."

"Take—off—your—jacket. Do not make me repeat it again, Kanda," Tyki said, eyes blazing with a dangerous light. "I can make things very unpleasant for you later on, and you wouldn't want that, now would you?" Kanda cursed under his breath. "And you wouldn't want to do any more damage to it than you already have done."

"It was  _his_  fault. The Walker brat ripped it," Kanda snapped out. Tyki's crop came out from under his arm swiftly, and slapped under his chin lightly. The Asian man's fingers fumbled slightly on the clasp he was working to undo as Tyki started him. Then the Major pulled his crop away, tucking it back under his arm, to watch the Lieutenant take the battered uniform jacket off.

It wasn't really about the actual taking off of the jacket that was important—although now Tyki could admire that beautiful body underneath—it was all about control. The control he had over Kanda was shady at best, and he only had complete control over him during the ends of his 'punishment'. The man was like wild fire.

"Give it here," Tyki said, and took the jacket as Kanda handed it over. The dark skinned man folded it, then tossed it onto the table that was behind him. Kanda's eyes went to it for a moment, then came back into place in front of him.

Tyki started to walk again. He circled Kanda, admiring him at all angles that he could. The tank-top like shirt that Kanda wore exposed his arms, and Tyki could admire the smooth muscles on his back and stomach as well. The fabric of the shirt was thin. During his second round, he stopped behind Kanda and stepped closer.

"Stay at attention, Lieutenant," he said in his ear. "Like a good soldier." He felt Kanda shift forward slightly, away from Tyki's taller frame. Then the young man settled back again, into his normal position, and Tyki took the chance to shift slightly closer. "You're so beautiful, Kanda. I can't believe how hard you can be, underneath it all." And then he licked the shell of Kanda's ear.

"You fucking perverted soldier!" Kanda's reaction was expected, because he reacted in almost the exact same way each time Tyki decided to do that one specific act. Along with the sharp words, he jumped a step forward, away from Tyki.

"Did I tell you to move?" Tyki asked, eyebrows raising a little.

"I don't fucking care if you did or didn't," Kanda growled back, wiping at his ear with the back of his hand. "You creep. I'm not dealing with this shit anymore! It's bad enough that I've dealt with it for this long." He turned his back onto Tyki and walked to the table, grabbing his uniform jacket from the table.

Tyki's crop came down with tremendous force onto the surface he stood by, which happened to be another table. The sound cracked through the space, echoing slightly before getting absorbed into the dense walls. Kanda visibly flinched at the noise and stopped walking. "Get back here, Kanda, I'm not done with you," Tyki said. His tone was cool, annoyed. Kanda slowly turned around to face him.

"I don't-"

"You will come back here," Tyki said. "You will leave your jacket on the table, and you will walk back to me, and you will get down onto your knees."

Kanda's expression was hard to read. Something between anger, confusion, and a look of resigned horror. Like he knew what was coming, but he really didn't. Tyki wasn't in the mood for something like that at the moment. He shuffled before stepping forward. Dropping his jacket back onto the table, he moved over to Tyki, and slowly went to his knees.

"Now come closer," Tyki said. His crop rested on Kanda's cheek lightly. He shifted closer. "Down. Now, no, we're not doing that right now, Kanda, I'm not in the mood. What I want you to do is lick my boot. It's a bit dirty, isn't it? I want you to clean it. You need to learn your place in the ranks." He was rewarded with the evident surprise that came across Kanda's features, and he thoroughly enjoyed it.

"You...what?" Kanda asked.

"You heard me Kanda...Lick my boot. Clean it for me," Tyki said. He shifted his weight slightly, then settled again, eyes on the Lieutenant on his knees in front of him.

"I'm not doing-"

"I don't remember you enjoying my crop all that much the last time we had our little punishment session, Kanda, so I doubt that you'll enjoy it  _this_  time," Tyki interjected, not allowing him to finish his sentence. "So now, Kanda, if you please...my boot."

A shiver of pleasure went through Tyki as the Asian man slowly leaned down. He paused for a moment, hovering with his lips close to his commanding officer's boot. Then he closed the distance and licked it. Tyki didn't miss the face that the man made, and it pleased him. He watched him do this small act for a moment. Kanda looked like he would be doing so many different things than being here, on his hands and knees, licking the boot of his commanding officer. Tyki could tell that he would gladly endure the taunts and presence of Allen Walker, instead of dealing with this for much longer.

But it seemed like he wanted to get it done as quickly as possible, and that would just not do. He tapped Kanda's cheek lightly with the crop, drawing his attention up. Navy eyes met Tyki's warm golden-brown ones. Tyki could see that his mouth was open slightly, and he enjoyed the look. "Slow down, Kanda. You're going about this much too quickly," he said. Kanda's eyes hardened and he gave Tyki a glare that might have been impressive if the lieutenant hadn't been on his knees before him.

Tyki's crop brushed across Kanda's cheek, and he bent down once more, taking care to lick slower. Tyki smirked. "That's a good boy," he said, watching him. "Get it nice and clean."

Kanda muttered something under his breath, an angry hiss that Tyki was sure was an insult or threat. "What was that?" he asked him. Kanda chose not to respond, and Tyki figured that was a good thing. Sometimes Kanda was smart. Most of the times he was an idiot though.

"That's enough now, I think," Tyki replied after letting Kanda suffer through another lengthy moment of time of tending to the leather of Tyki's boot with his tongue. Kanda shuffled backwards, sitting on the heels of his feet, wiping his mouth with a hand. His face screwed up a little, and Tyki had no doubt that it had to deal with the flavor. He doubted that it tasted very lovely.

"I can't believe I just did that," Kanda hissed under his breath, wiping his tongue on his hand again in an attempt to get the leathery taste away. Tyki stepped forward a little and caught the lieutenant's tongue, and slightly parted mouth before he had been able to close it, with the tip of his crop. Kanda's navy eyes widened slightly as his commanding officer pushed it into his mouth a little bit.

Tyki was rewarded with a slight gag, and a soft breathy noise, that, if he was lucky, would hear once every punishment session. He knew he had brushed the roof of Kanda's mouth with the crop, and that Kanda hadn't been expecting it. The lieutenant didn't try to pull away or push the tip of the riding crop from his mouth, to Tyki's pleasure. He watched him struggle with it, enjoying the sight of his tongue moving around it subconsciously. Finally he pulled the leather tassels from the man's mouth.

A strand of saliva connected Kanda's pale lips with the crop for a moment before he wiped his mouth again, glaring up at Tyki. His dark eyes blazed with anger, but it had no effect on Tyki. He walked around the still-kneeling lieutenant and snapped the wet crop against Kanda's lower back.

Kanda jerked forward a bit. Even through his shirt, it would sting a little, and he set a hand onto the ground. "Stand up, now," Tyki said. The dark haired young man stood, straightening after a small moment. "Let's get rid of that shirt." Kanda gave him a deadly glare, but complied, taking the shirt off. He tossed it over to the table where his jacket was sitting.

"Do you enjoy this, Kanda?" Tyki asked, standing in front of him. He ran the still slightly damp crop down his chest and flicked one of the man's nipples. He was able to extract a soft hiss from Kanda.

"Like hell I do. I don't like being toyed with!" he snapped.

Tyki looked pleased. He answered, "Oh, I think you do enjoy it actually..." His crop slid down Kanda's bare chest to his pants. He proceeded in tapping lightly at the bulge that was starting to form. Kanda's eyes widened just a little, and Tyki could tell he wanted to step back again.

"How shall we do it this time, Kanda?" his commanding officer asked in a silky voice, moving closer to him, so Kanda had to look up to meet his gaze. He didn't expect a reply, and didn't get one. Kanda never would admit to liking this, or suggesting a position for the final stage of punishment. Tyki was fine with that though, because he already had something in mind. He reached out and ran the back of his fingers across Kanda's cheek and down his neck. He traced the tattoo decorating Kanda's chest lightly with two fingers before letting them brush his nipple.

Kanda's eyes had closed, jaw clenched. Tyki dropped his hand. "To that table, if you please," he said to the Lieutenant. Kanda opened his eyes, glaring, then walked slowly over to the table that Tyki had been standing by a moment ago. He watched the Japanese man stand there, eyes suspicious. He decided to confirm the suspicions and moved closer, trapping the younger soldier against it. The Major's hands rested lightly on the table's edge on either side of Kanda's hips. Kanda drew back, pressing against the table.

"I know how much you  _love_  not being able to get away..." Tyki said in his ear. He stepped back a fraction of an inch and his hands went up to Kanda's hips and turned him around so that he was now facing the table. Kanda stumbled a little, a startled noise getting caught in his throat. Tyki resumed his position, pressing close to Kanda's back and ass. Showing just how much he wanted him.

Kanda let out a soft hiss as he felt this, eyes on the table. "What's that, Kanda?" the dark skinned man asked, one hand on the table, one hand sliding down Kanda's chest slowly.

"You're a fucking bastard," was the reply, hissed out through clenched teeth as Tyki's fingers followed the dip in his stomach, inching down to his pants.

"But you love being controlled in such a way, Kanda," he replied, and his fingers reached the buckle on Kanda's belt. The elder undid it slowly and pulled the belt away. He set part of the leather on the table, between Kanda's body and hands, then grabbed the other end and pulled swiftly, just as he pushed Kanda's back with the other hand.

Kanda's hands were caught together by the belt and slid forward, off the cool metal. He let out a soft grunt as he hit the table, cool metal pressing against his chest. He turned his head a little, and looked up at Tyki. His smirk widened in pleasure at the look of shock that was filling Kanda's eyes. He let go of his back, hips pressed against Kanda's, and reached up the table.

This table was bolted to the ground, so no idiotic soldier would try and move or steal it. It was fine where it was. And there were shelves behind it, also bolted down, strong and metal. That was where Tyki bound Kanda's hands, in a way that he could move only slightly.

"What...the hell!" Kanda choked out, panting slightly. "Don't tie me down to the damn table!"

"Why not? I just love seeing how you look," Tyki said and ran a hand down that creamy back, slowly and steadily. When he reached Kanda's pants, Tyki's fingers danced around his hips, to the front. Now that the belt was gone, his pants were a bit loose around his hips, and took very little effort to undo and pull down.

He leaned down and left soft kisses on Kanda's back, enjoying how the man shuddered in dislike. Or maybe the shudder was because of the hand running up Kanda's now bare thigh. Tyki enjoyed the feeling of his skin for a moment before stepping back. The man's pants had slid down to his ankles, exposing his ass.

"So very lovely," Tyki said. Retrieving his crop, he played it up the inside of Kanda's thigh. He listened and was not disappointed as Kanda let out another one of those soft breathy noises that betrayed how he really felt as the leather slowly traveled higher. Tyki let it trail up Kanda's ass, then up his back. Once it was passed the more sensitive area's, Kanda let out a breath against the table.

"Shut the hell up," Kanda retorted against the metal, tugging in vain at his belt-bound hands. Tyki moved closer to the lieutenant once again, allowing a small amount of space between the two soldier's hips. He used this space to move his hand down, across Kanda's ass.

"Let's check how, ah, ready, you are," Tyki said in a pleasant voice. "It has been a little longer since your last punishment than usual, so I should be careful so that I don't  _hurt_ you." His finger pressed against the ring of muscles that made up Kanda's entrance before pressing the digit in.

Kanda's hands clenched around the leather binding them together and he gritted his teeth, eyes shut. Tyki smirked as he watched him, finger exploring the heated depths of the younger soldier's body. "It seems like your body is finally getting used to me. You're just opening up," he said and slid his fingers into the locks of hair near the base of Kanda's scull and dragged his head back a little bit.

"Gh," Kanda breathed, eyes tightly closed. He didn't try to struggle with Tyki's hold in the dark locks of his hair. Tyki approved of this response, and rewarded him by adding another finger in along side the other, probing the inside of the lieutenant's body. "Stop...gh...I don't want this...You b-bastard," he hissed out.

"Stop denying that you enjoy these feelings, Kanda," Tyki said in his ear, starting to slowly thrust his fingers in and out of Kanda's body, eliciting soft gasps and noises that he wouldn't make for any other reason. He seemed to be more willing to open up, and it took less time to get him to Tyki's desired state of ready and need. Kanda sagged against the table slightly, feet slipping a bit, as Tyki's fingers exited his body.

Tyki drew back slightly and finally let go of his hair. Kanda dropped his head back onto the table, the side of his face pressed against the cool surface. He was panting softly against his arm, and his cheeks were a lovely rosy color. "I think that's one reason why Allen Walker has progressed through the ranks much faster than you have. He's able to accept his feelings. It makes things much more enjoyable."

This startled Kanda. He twisted his body slightly so he was on his side and stared at Tyki, eyes widened with shock. "What the hell does that mean?" he spat out. "Does that mean you've been doing that kid too, along with me?"

"Oh...It just slipped out. But I'm no liar, so I won't deny it," Tyki said with a small shrug. He wasn't really worried that much. He couldn't figure out the expression on Kanda's face though. Was it anger? Jealousy? If it was jealousy, he would be very pleased. "But I'm not the only one he messes around with, by all means. General Cross has had his fair share of the kid," he told Kanda, hand waving nonchalantly.

Kanda bit at his lip to stop the retorts. "That...you're a fucking bastard, do you know that? Then why don't you let  _me_ go and you can have all the fun you want with him!" he snapped out.

"And leave you in this quite unseemly state? I could, but that would be rather harsh of me, I believe," Tyki replied. He forced Kanda back down onto the table, flat on his chest and spread those wonderfully muscled legs. By this time, Tyki had had enough of the uncomfortable heat that had been gathering ever since they had started. He wanted Kanda, and he was going to get him. Kanda didn't give a reply, just gave a soft grunt as he was forced back down. "Now, I'm going to tell you again, relax...so that I don't hurt you. Last time you didn't relax."

"How the hell am I supposed to relax?" Kanda snapped back. "This is not-" Tyki had enough of Kanda's complaints. He pressed his hardened cock against Kanda's entrance. The ring of muscles opened up and let Tyki slide in easily. Kanda's back arched slightly and he gave a soft choking noise, small shudders going through his body.

"You're...always the same...so wonderful and hot," Tyki panted out, eyes closed for a moment. He opened them again to take in the sight of the Lieutenant, bound to the table, forced to spread flat. He rocked in a little more, so he had buried his manhood deeper into the hot ass of Kanda.

"Gn..." Kanda could'nt stop the soft moans from escaping his lips as his commanding officer started to thrust into him at a steady pace, but he was very angry at him, Tyki could tell that much. His shoulders tensed a little and he scrabbled at the belt binding his hands together, trying to pull them away.

"Kanda, be a good boy," Tyki growled and tangled his fingers in those long locks yet again, dragging his head back. He knew that Kanda liked it when he did that, because he always subconsciously pressed his hips back. And a moment later, he was proven correct. He doubted Kanda knew he liked it so much, but his body betrayed him. His hips pressed back, just enough into Tyki's thrusts that the dark skinned man noticed. And made a note. And then continued, picking up his pace.

The feeling of skin on skin was enough to get Tyki off, but the sounds that Kanda made helped greatly. The soft grunts and sighs, the whines that he tried and failed to hide. It was all beautiful, and it made him want to fuck him even more. Tyki was thrusting in deeply now, burying himself up to the hilt with each thrust, and he was speeding up.

"Ah!" Kanda gasped out, without meaning to—because he closed his mouth swiftly afterward, and Tyki knew that he had found that spot that would send the man over the edge. The pleasure on his side was already great, but he wanted one more thing before allowing himself to come, and that was Kanda begging. It was hard to achieve, but he was feeling lucky today.

He reached around Kanda's hip with ease and wrapped his thumb and forefinger around the base of Kanda's cock. The body underneath Tyki tensed a little. "What...the hell...are you doing?" he asked, and now he was sounding a little desperate. Tyki didn't answer, only shifting himself so that the tip of his cock would be hitting that one spot deep inside Kanda that would drive him crazy.

"Gh—ah!" he groaned out, eyes closed tightly once more. "Let go." Tyki almost missed the words, because he was paying attention to the pleasure that was building quickly. When he didn't reply, the lieutenant repeated it, words breathy.

"Why?" Tyki asked, speaking in his ear once more. Kanda growled in anger and annoyance—and possibly reluctance as well, Tyki couldn't tell. "I thought you didn't like doing this, so there should be no reason as to why I should let you come as well. I could finish up and leave you here, tied to the table, having no way to deal with your problem."

"No!" Kanda blurted out before he was able to catch himself. Tyki spotted the look of horror on the younger man's face as he realized what he had just said, and the Major had to smirk widely.

"No? Does that mean you want release? Does that mean you want me to let you cum...?" Tyki asked.

Kanda hissed and let out a string of curses, all of which he had used before. Tyki waited, impatient and patient at the same time. He wanted to climax, but messing with Kanda, and finally getting him to beg was well worth the wait. "Well...?"

"...I..." Kanda said in a hoarse voice. "I want it! Let me cum!" he spoke the words swiftly, spitting them out so he wouldn't have to really think about them. Tyki smirk widened and he let go of Kanda's cock, resuming his deep, quick thrusts against Kanda's prostrate.

It was over in a matter of seconds after that. Kanda had been on the edge—he wouldn't have resorted to begging if he hadn't been fit to burst. He bit down on his lip in an attempt to stifle the loud moan of pleasure as he was sent over the edge. His whole body shuddered and he tensed around Tyki's enlarged member as he continued to thrust.

"Damn," Tyki breathed out as he climaxed as well, his seed filling Kanda up in a burst of pleasure that Tyki had been looking forward to. For a moment he stayed in place, panting softly, then he pulled from Kanda's body, letting go of his hair. The Lieutenant sagged against the table, panting hard, pale cheeks flushed. Tyki fixed his pants and ran a hand through his hair.

"Untie me, you bastard," Kanda muttered under his breath, but he sounded a little bit more subdued than normal. Tyki smiled a little, content with the sound of his voice, and undid the belt. Kanda slid down to the ground and rested the back of his head against the side of the table. "You...fucking owe me..."

"For what?" Tyki asked, dark eyebrows raising.

"For this," he growled, glaring up at him.

Tyki just smirked. "We'll see..."

-ooo-

"I only do it because he's too stubborn to admit that he likes it. That brat has to loosen up a bit," the General said, leaning back against the headboard, exhaling a cloud of smoke. "And I think that the Major is a good way of doing that..."

"You just like knowing Kanda gets fucked because of you," Allen mumbled, forehead resting on his crossed arms. He was lying on his stomach, eyes closed, blankets wrapped around his slender hips. "And it doesn't really take much to get Tyki off..."

"What was that, brat?" Cross asked, glancing down at the naked Captain lying on his bed on his stomach. Allen moved his head just a little so that he could look through his hair, and gave the red headed man a small glare. Cross just laughed at him and set his hand down on Allen's snowy head. "You little tramp...Well, he had it coming, whatever the outcome. That Lieutenant really gets on my nerves."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Feedback is appreciated, even on PWP. ♥ ♥


End file.
